jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Hiccstrid PL/Historie wikingów i smoków/@comment-25324788-20150209213827
Eh... Ale ten edytor jest nie dobry xd OS w komie xD Na wstępie: Uwaga! OS ten zawiera parring yaoi (facet x facet) czytasz to na własną odpowiedzialność! (heh, tego to chyba jeszcze na tej wiki nikt nie wymyślił xD) ''' ''Miłość to uczucie, nie dasz rady go pokonać, nawet za wszystkie skarby. ''' *perspektywa Czkawki :*, *występują: Jeźdźcy z JWS, Stoick, Valka, Jack, Elsa, Krisstof, Anna, Merida, Julian(Julek), Punka, *dzieje się to w czasach współczesnych, *wiek: 17 lat, *chodzą do liceum, *Jack i Elsa mają moce, tak jak Punka magiczne włosy, *One-Shoot. Dedyk dla mojej Per Darii Nożowniczki xD za to, że kazała mi napisać tego OS’a i kazała go tu wstawić xD Zapraszam do czytania :D '''Jak zwykle przechodzę przez korytarz szkolny, jak zwykle wszystkie laski na mnie się gapią i wzdychają na mój widok, jak zwykle żadna mnie nie interesuje, nawet Astrid Hofferson, najładniejsza laska w szkole. Moimi przyjaciółmi są : Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, bliźniaki Szpadka i Mieczyka, Merida, Elsa, Punka, Julek, Kristof, Anna i… Jack… <3 O! Właśnie podchodzi do mnie Jack i szepcze na ucho: ' To co? Dzisiaj u cb? 'Ja tylko pokiwałem głową na tak i poszedłem na lekcje. ' Po lekcjach, W domu Czkawki. '' Czyli co? Jesteśmy sami? Na to wygląda… No to… Co robimy? Może to co zwykle? '''Zaczęliśmy się do siebie zbliżać, nasze usta złączyły się w jednym, namiętnym, długim pocałunku. Wiem, jakbym komuś to powiedział było by: ,,Fuuujj…! Geje!” albo ,, Jak może facet całować się z facetem?”. Ale mnie to nie obchodzi. Kocham go, a on mnie. Jesteśmy razem już 2 mies. Nikt o nas nie wie. Nikt, a nikt. Nawet nasi przyjaciele. Jack często jest zazdrosny o As albo Mer, ponieważ ta pierwsze ciągle na mnie spogląda, ta druga mnie podrywa. A co do Mer, to ona z Jackiem się nienawidzą. Z chęcią by sie pozabijali. Załamka. -_- Co chwile trzeba ich rozdzielać, bo nie wiadomo co się zaraz stanie. Ja często jestem zazdrosny o Else. Dobra mniejsza, muszę rozkoszować się tą chwilą… ' Czkawka!! 'Odskoczyliśmy od siebie jak poparzeni. Ufff… Dobrze, że mój tata tutaj nie wszedł tylko został na dole… ' Idę!! Jack poczekaj. Spoks. 'Zszedłem na dół. ' Tak? Co chcieliście? Żebyś pomógł matce rozpakować zakupy. A ty nie możesz? Obowiązki prezydenta wzywają. Pa Val, pa Czkawka. Pa! Pa. Jak zwykle… Tylko praca, praca i praca… Czkawka zrozum ojca… 'Gdy pomogłem mamie, wróciłem do Jacka. Chwile pogadaliśmy, pośmialiśmy się, no i całowaliśmy <3 . O 20 Jack musiał wracać do domu, więc ja jeszcze odrobiłem zadanie, pouczyłem się trochę i poszedłem spać. ' Tydzień później. '' '''Dzisiaj mam wolną chatę, ponieważ rodzice wyjechali na weekend… Gdzieś tam… Mniejsza, przyjdzie dzisiaj do mnie cała nasza paczka. ' Godzina 20:15 '' '''No, już wszyscy są. To teraz trzeba zacząć coś robić za nim… Ehh… Zaczęło się… ' Ty śnieżny idioto, uważaj gdzie tym śniegiem rzucasz!! Oh.. Przepraszam Madame Dunbroch. – i ukłonił się jej. Grrr… Jeszcze raz, a pożałujesz! Och… Hrabino, przepraszam! Idioto, nie rozumiesz słowa ,,pożałujesz”?! Hmmm… Nie! No i tak po jakże ciekawych 10 minutach kłótni dopiero teraz zaczęła się prawdziwa kłótnia… Ty idioto! Jesteś beznadziejny! A ty co?! Lepsza?! Haha! Chyba w snach! Pff… Jestem od ciebie 100 razy lepsza! Jestem mądrzejsza, piękniejsza… Ty, piękna?! To dlaczego nie masz jeszcze faceta?! No, bo czekam na tego jedynego! A ciebie nikt nie pokocha! Oh… Taka jesteś mądra?! Myślisz, że mnie nikt nie kocha?! To się grubo mylisz! Tak?! To powiedz kto cię niby kocha! Osoba, która mnie kocha jest już ze mną 2 miesiące! Tak?! To dlaczego my nic nie wiemy?! Znając ciebie to już byś się chwalił! Bo postanowiłem z tą osobą, że nikomu nie powiemy! Tak?! To powiedz kto to jest! Nie powiem! …- już miała coś powiedzieć, ale Jack jej przerwał. Nie powiem, bo pokażę! To pokaż! 'Jack odwrócił się w stronę gdzie stałem z naszą paczką. Idzie w naszą stronę. Co on… Czekaj! Czy on powiedział, że pokaże kim jest… Czy on chce powiedzieć o nas?! Stoi naprzeciwko mnie. Serce zaczyna mi szybciej bić, wszyscy się na nas patrzą. Jego usta zbliżają się do moich. Po chwili złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. On jedną dłoń miał na moim policzku, a druga na plecach. Ja za to miałem dwie ręce na jego plecach. Przyciągnąłem go do siebie i pogłębiłem pocałunek. Całowaliśmy się aż zabrakło nam tchu. Kiedy przestaliśmy, spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy i się uśmiechnęliśmy do siebie. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i spojrzeliśmy na resztę. Wszyscy byli lekko zniesmaczeni. Ha! Nawet nie lekko tylko bardzo! Tylko Punka patrzyła na nas jakby o wszy… Ona o wszystkim wiedziała! Albo po prostu się domyśliła... ' Miesiąc później. '' '''Po tym jak Jack pocałował mnie na oczach naszych przyjaciół, wyjaśniliśmy im wszystko. To, że jesteśmy parą itd. Teraz jesteśmy wszyscy u mnie. Ja obejmuje się z Jackiem. Nie kryjemy czułości wobec siebie, ale też nie miziamy się co chwilę tylko tam raz czy dwa się pocałujemy, przytulimy się itd. ' No to co? My się już może zbieramy, co ekipa? Nom. Pa! 'No i zostałem sam z Jackiem. ' No to co robimy? To! 'Przewróciłem go na łóżko. Nachyliłem się nad nim i go pocałowałem. Pogłębił pocałunek. ' 'Gdy przestaliśmy, powiedziałem: ' Kocham cię. <3 Ja ciebie też. <3 'I znowu się pocałowaliśmy. '